


Eye of the Hurricane

by Herwhereabouts



Category: Real Person Fiction, Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sherdario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herwhereabouts/pseuds/Herwhereabouts
Summary: Matt is a strange puzzle, and Dom thought he was good at solving puzzles until he met Matt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I came out of retirement to post this. And ao3 already ate my first witty go at my out-of-retirement blurb wherein I moan about being an adult with a serious career and not having time for these shenanigans again. I was wrong.
> 
> All disclaimers still apply: fake, for fun, AU, never happened, all in my head, etc. 
> 
> Hope someone likes this! :)

The thing is that Matt is a bit of dick. 

Not in a bad way, or in a way that Dom has ever really had a problem with (pot calling kettle black much), it's just that Dom is noticing it a lot. Matt is frustrating in a way that Dom can't put into words. 

He is a problem that Dom has been presented with – he figured this out the first two weeks of filming, about Matt being a challenge, when he couldn't prank him, no matter how creative and desperate he got. He remembers yelling at Alberto, a little bit hysterically, his arms windmilling in Matt's general direction, how Matt was fucking omniscient and a total fucking buzzkill. Matt's booming laughter made his own mouth twitch into a disbelieving smile. Alberto patted him on the shoulder with a grin and said, “Make it your mission, bro, I've got faith in you,” and walked away. 

“Why do you always look like you've done something naughty?” Dom asks, a little exasperated, and maybe a little fond (which he really, really doesn't mean to), and Matt quirks a small smile at him and languidly shrugs his shoulders, eyes back down at his phone. “I don't know what you're talking about,” he says, a beat later, still smirking. Always smirking and seemingly amused with the world. 

Dom flicks his ear and drops down into the seat next to him, still silently judging Matt. Matt, for his part, doesn't do anything other than continue googling away to his heart's content. Probably about boring things again. Like stock options and hedge funds and other boring old-people stuff. 

It's childish, but Dom kicks him, at where Matt's legs are indecently splayed open and all 6'3” of him is laid out like some... something. Dom frowns and kicks him again. Finally Matt flicks his eyes up to look at him, looking bored and just a little bit amused. “Yes?” He even sounds condescending, but it doesn't change the way that his face looks. His fucking perfect face. Dom frowns again, as the thought enters his mind. 

“It's nothing, I just hate your face,” he says, hand going up to circularly motion towards Matt's face. 

Matt chuckles. “My face?” One hand goes up to touch his cheek and skim over his lips and Dom is watching him, kind of fascinated. 

“Did your parents ever practice satanic rituals? How are all of you Daddarios so unfairly good-looking?” Dom clamps his mouth shut immediately but it's too late and Matt is already snickering good-humoredly and saying, “Aw, you think I'm pretty? That I'm handsome?”

Dom shouts, “No!” A little bit too loudly and feelingly but Matt is already saying, “Nah, my parents never dabbled in satanic cult affairs, but I'll be sure to ask my mom for confirmation, just for you,” and pats him reassuringly on the arm. 

Dom huffs and is about to say something equally as ridiculous when Emeraude comes up to them to show them pictures of her baby cousin. Matt's entire face transforms, his eyes getting huge and a softness entering his Disney Prince features as he crowds down – his tall frame hunching forward like he has been presented with something precious - and saying stupid things that make him sound like a fond, proud parent. 

Dom makes agreeable cooing noises and sweetly says, “She's a doll,” and then gets out of their general vicinity as fast as he can. 

He plans to put the entire thing out of his mind – he is good at compartmentalizing, always has been. 

*

The problem is, Matt's general existence is kind of hard to compartmentalize. 

Dom has a sneaking suspicion that he knows why, but it's kind of terrifying in a thousand ways that he'd rather not think about, so he distracts himself on set with being as loud and as manic as he can be. 

Unfortunately not everyone in the crew is inclined to the increased amount of pranking that they get subjected to, but Dom thinks they'll come around. 

*

It's during another one of their Jace and Alec heart-to-hearts that Dom finally gets smacked with self-realization. 

They're practicing for the scene before they get called out, and he and Matt are laughing too much to really get into when Matt finally just looms over him, this look of hungry determination on his face, and says, “Baby, I promise to take care of you, good care of you... leave that redhead and let me show you what you're missing out on,” all heat, his hand cupping Dom's shoulder and the other behind Dom's head, Dom realizes belatedly. The gut-punch of want is so strong that it takes Dom a few seconds to ride it out and then launch himself at Matt, to tickle him and pepper his face with obnoxious kisses. 

Matt is howling with laughter and looking a little bit upset by the time Dom is done, sitting on top of him. That's how the call-girl finds them when he yells “enter!” at her knock. 

She blushes only a little, already used to the antics on set. “Your shenanigans and tomfoolery are getting a bit out of hand, Dominic,” Matt had mentioned serenely, when Kat was rinsing whipped cream from out of her hair last week.

“Don't be a baby, you're fine,” Dom says, as Matt clutches his stomach as he gets up, face red and his eyes shining with payback, with hell. Dom swallows a little uneasily and backs away when Matt stomps towards him, finger jabbing Dom in the chest hard, and saying pretty convincingly threateningly, “Watch your back, Sherwood. You just started something you can't handle.” With one final glare, he leaves the trailer, Dom sinking back into the couch, feeling a little shocked and just a little bit numb. 

That night he picks up a girl from a bar, with a sweet smile, pretty blonde hair, and petite figure. 

He chases his pleasure in a way that is dizzying that night. He doesn't know what he's supposed to feel afterwards, so he feigns sleep and silently listens to her gather her things and leave. 

The silence presses down on him that night like a storm cloud, portending the future ahead with the whisper of a thrill. 

*

They're playing another chaotic round of 'spot the wolf' and Matt is hogging Harry's phone and emphatically telling everyone why he was right again, how people don't listen to him, and generally being a nuisance. 

Dom tries a few times to snatch the phone away from Matt but his abnormal height and freakish limbs give him an advantage. “The fans want a break from your face, Matthew!” He yells (everyone around him cheers loudly in support), and Matt continues talking over him and about how he was right in calling out Emeraude in the beginning, because she had such an obvious tell, and that's it – Dom gets up from his seat and plops himself right down in Matt's lap. 

During Matt's moment of surprise he grabs the phone, and says, “Success! Hello my lovely people! I am so sorry about how you had to sit through that hostage situation, I really am.” Matt is snickering and somehow his hands have found their way to Dom's hips and kind of... settled there. His hands are obscenely warm. Dom tries hard not to frown too obviously into the phone. 

There is some commotion happening all around him, about Kat lying and Alberto calling her out, but Dom is kind of distracted reading the comments popping up on the phone and snorting. And maybe also distracted by the way Matt's forehead is resting between his shoulder blades and one of his hands is sort of pressing into Dom's belly. “Quit it,” he hisses, more for his sanity's sake then anything else, and twists a little to sit sideways, so Matt can stop bloody doing what he's doing. He throws an arm around Matt's neck and holds the phone up to both of their faces. Matt nuzzles against his cheek as he smiles into the camera and probably breaks a thousand hearts simultaneously. 

“They're saying that we are 'too fucking cute to be real' and 'Jalec is real bitches' right now, in case you guys want to know,” Matt says with a bit of a smug drawl. Dom taps his fingers against Matt's chest in silent agreement. 

“You guys are disgusting,” Alberto says maybe a little enviously, and Dom placatingly says, “Baby, you know that you're the one for me, and you're the one that I come home to.” 

Matt attempts to shrug his shoulders. “He can't seem to help himself around me, sorry.” Harry snickers and yanks his phone back in order to continue his narration of the events that transpired while his phone was stolen from him. 

“You should get up,” Matt says belatedly, a few minutes after, as he tries to flex his legs and probably get some feeling back into them. Dom pouts and continues texting. “Nope, very comfortable here, sorry, mate.” Matt snorts out a laugh and slouches back even further in his seat, making Dom's situation precarious. His hand tightens around Dom's hip, though, and they stay like that until the game is done. Matt doesn't tell him to move again until everyone gets up to leave. 

*

To reiterate, Dom might have a Matt-sized problem. 

He hopes he's sane by the time he detangles this odd little mess he's found himself in. 

 

END


End file.
